


Fanart for “The jewel of Durin”

by Bellefant



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Classic trope, F/M, Fan artwork, Fanart, Female Bilbo Baggins, What Canon?, alternative universe, my favorite moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellefant/pseuds/Bellefant
Summary: This is a quick fan art inspired by “the jewel of durin” by Artemisdesari, from the best moment that has ever existed in any fiction, you know the one I mean, person A is showing person B something, and then they stop, look at each other, because -howdidtheygetsoclose- and then when you think you are getting to the juice bits, an interruption appears.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Fanart for “The jewel of Durin”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemisdesari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisdesari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jewel of Durin: Arkenstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403353) by [Artemisdesari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisdesari/pseuds/Artemisdesari). 



I just live for those moments, it gets my jiggles jiggling. Just let the tension build itself into a mountain and just let it be a promise of a future resolve.

Anyhow, such a lovely story written my Artemisdesari, with its own take of the world and background story to the hobbit world, featuring my favourite couple of course. I just wanted to say thank you for this story! 

If you haven’t read it, do! :)

(Also, don’t mind my very broken and mashed up hands, I gave up :D)


End file.
